Junto a ti
by Ilove'S
Summary: La vida suele dar segundas oportunidades, pero nadie ha dicho que será fácil el camino hacia la felicidad. Long fic continuación de mi one shot "Amores inesperados".
1. ¿Que Hermione qué cosa?

**Disclaimer:** **los personajes mencionados en esta historia le pertenecen a mi adorada J.K. Rowling.**

 **Advertencias: el relato incluye, o incluirá palabras que pueden resultar desagradables o groseras. Además hay posibilidades de alguna escena que contenga lemmon o violencia explícita (esa es la razón del rating M) por lo tanto aconsejo leer bajo su propia responsabilidad. **

**El fic está ligado a mis one shot anteriores "Amores inesperados" y "Lo que Vincent Crabbe sabe pero prefiere callar". ¿Si es necesario leerlos para entender esta historia? Pues únicamente si quieren más detalles sobre los comienzos de la pareja, pero la respuesta es no.**

 **Aquí les dejo los links por si acaso:**

 **"Amores inesperados": s/11757671/1/Amores-inesperados**

 **"Lo que Vincent Crabbe sabe pero prefiere callar": s/11768523/1/Lo-que-Vincent-Crabbe-sabe-pero-prefiere-callar**

 **Me he tardado un poco pero por fin decidí hacer mi primer long fic, así que espero reviews para mejorar mi escritura y por supuesto para darme un poco de aliento :3 porque sus comentarios le dan rienda suelta a mi imaginación. Desde ya ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER!**

* * *

 _17 de noviembre de 1996, sexto año, Hogwarts_

A altas horas de la noche, tres jóvenes se encontraban sentados en grandes sillones frente a la chimenea de la sala común de Gryffindor. Algunas ventajas de ser prefecto era la posibilidad de andar deambulando sin el temor de ser reprendido, así que Ron y Hermione aprovechaban aquellos "tratos especiales". Aquel día estaban disfrutando de una amena charla con unas humeantes tazas de chocolate caliente, hasta que la chica les confesó algo que los dejó sin aliento. Sólo podían mirarla con ojos desorbitados, y entonces ella temió que explotaran de rabia.

– ¿Qué tú que cosa Hermione? – preguntó su amigo, casi sin voz.

– Por favor Harry, no quiero repetirlo – dijo con voz suplicante la castaña – aún no sé qué haré, no quiero que se divulgue por todo Hogwarts.

– ¿Pero cómo ha podido suceder eso Mione? – el rostro del joven Weasley comenzaba a ponerse colorado.

– Bueno creo que es demasiado obvio como pasó Ron – ella rodó los ojos – quiero decir, lo sabes... tú con Lavender… bueno, no veo que sea necesario explicar los pormenores.

– Si, si, lo sé. Pero no es eso a lo que me refiero – el pelirrojo fijó su mirada – ella no ha quedado embarazada.

– ¡Ronald Bilius Weasley! – el grito de Hermione hizo que Harry pegara un brinco en el sillón – eres un bruto ¿no has entendido que no quiero que se lance un chisme?

– Ya, perdona – se acercó al centro del círculo que formaban entre los tres, y habló en voz baja – tendremos que matar a esa maldita serpiente Mione, no puede dejarte así sin más. Estoy seguro que ese imbécil se ha enterado y por eso te ha dejado, y no quiero decirte te lo dije pero... te dije que no podíamos confiar en él.

– No lo creo – los ojos de la castaña se tornaron acuosos - él no ha podido enterarse de ninguna forma. Yo iba a contárselo, pero acabamos peleando antes de que pueda hacerlo.

– ¿Y por qué no se lo has dicho aún Mione? – preguntó el niño que vivió con tono preocupado – no es como si no se fuera a notar... Dentro de unos meses será muy obvio.

– ¿Crees que no lo sé? – Hermione comenzó a llorar – ¿crees que no me doy cuenta del error que he cometido? - su llanto se intensificaba con cada una de sus palabras. Ron y Harry se acercaron a ella y la acunaron entre sus brazos.

– Perdona Mione, no he querido que entiendas eso – la consoló el ojiverde – yo sólo digo que él debe saberlo y tiene la obligación moral de hacerse cargo – la castaña se quedó en silencio por unos minutos, mientras su llanto se apaciguaba y su respiración se restablecía.

– No sé qué haré con este niño – habló en un susurro – ni sé que voy a hacer con el padre, como voy a sobrevivir a la guerra que se aproxima ¿cómo podré luchar si debo cargar con un hijo? – se inclinó apoyando sus codos en sus piernas y sosteniendo su cabeza con las manos.

– Escucha Hermione – le dijo el pelirrojo, mientras ella bajaba la mirada – para serte sincero ni siquiera sé que decir, pero hay algo que puedo asegurarte: Harry y yo jamás te dejaremos sola – y ella lo sabía, pero escucharlo de ellos era mil veces mejor. No importaba si el padre de su hijo no la quería, probablemente ni siquiera querría al bebé, porque al menos tenía a sus amigos.

* * *

 _Febrero de 1997, sexto año, Hogwarts_

Varios metros por debajo del castillo, más precisamente en una habitación Slytherin, como ocurría normalmente desde hacía tres meses un joven se encontraba tendido sobre su cama. Tenía una incipiente barba de al menos tres días, oscuras bolsas decoraban sus ojos cerrados, y sus brazos se flexionaban bajo su cabeza albina. Esa era su nueva posición favorita para pasar cualquier rato libre, o incluso los que no lo eran, como el desayuno.

Es que estar cerca de ella le exigía demasiado autocontrol para evitar salir corriendo, tomarla entre sus brazos y desaparecer del mundo a su lado. Desde que la había dejado en aquella habitación no dirigió nuevamente la mirada a su persona, aún con todo el dolor que eso le provocaba, prefería guardar en sus ojos los recuerdos de una Hermione feliz, riendo a carcajadas y amándolo locamente. De seguro ahora lo odiaba.

La puerta del dormitorio se azotó de un golpe contra la pared, interrumpiendo toda la tranquilidad que las mazmorras ofrecían. El rubio abrió lentamente los ojos y vio a Vincent parado a su lado, con el nudo de la corbata deshecho, su cara cubierta con una fina capa de sudor y la respiración agitada.

– ¿Qué quieres? – interrogó gruñón – ya he dicho esta mañana que no iré a desayunar.

– Debo hablar contigo – la voz de su amigo era muy seria, y algo entrecortada por sus incesantes jadeos.

– No me jodas Crabbe – Draco cerró los ojos – quiero que de una maldita vez me dejes en... – habría podido terminar la frase si no fuera porque fue arrastrado hasta el suelo, y golpeado fuertemente. Una, dos, tres veces recibió un puñetazo justo en la mandíbula. Finalmente Vincent lo tomó del cuello del suéter para ponerlo de pie.

– Me importa una mierda lo que tú quieras – lo miró directo a los ojos – mírate en un espejo y verás cómo has terminado por hacer lo que tú quieres imbécil – Malfoy abrió la boca para replicar, sin embargo su amigo lo tomó por los hombros y lo sacudió enérgicamente – ¡Escúchame! Hay… rumores. Muchos. Al principio no los tomé en cuenta, ya sabes que fácil corren los chismes, sin embargo hoy me lo ha confirmado Pansy…

– ¿Y tú te has fiado de ella? Pues no es de extrañar, parece que no has aprendido nada en estos años – Crabbe puso los ojos en blanco e hizo de cuenta que no lo escuchó.

– Ven aquí Draco – dijo el pelinegro, tomando asiento en la cama – tal vez debas sentarte – pero el joven no se sentó.

– Termina rápido Crabbe, interrumpiste mi descanso.

– Últimamente todo el tiempo estás descansando.

– No es asunto tuyo – dijo tajante el rubio – ¿vas a decirme a que has venido o sólo intentas joderme por puro gusto?

– Está bien Draco, Pansy me ha dicho que ha oído que Parvati Patil, ya sabes una de esas gemelas, le contaba a otra chica de Ravenclaw que su hermana le dijo, la otra gemela… Padma, o Parvati… o alguna de ellas, que Lavender Brown está segura que hay una joven de Gryffindor embarazada – el joven terminó la oración al mismo tiempo que lanzaba un suspiro.

– No entiendo cuál es el punto de venir a molestarme con esas estupideces en este momento – Malfoy lo observaba con la cabeza ladeada y los ojos achinados – ¿crees que me interesa la vida de esas estúpidas niñas? Tengo problemas más grandes que esos – tomó a Crabbe por el suéter e intentó correrlo – ¡YA VETE! Quiero un poco de paz… si es que acaso se puede.

– Malfoy ¿no entiendes ni mierda no es así? ¿es que acaso necesitas que me lo escriba en la frente? ¡Gryffindor embarazada! – el muchacho estaba perdiendo la paciencia – es sobre Granger de quién te hablo… ¡el rumor es sobre ella! – por fin había conseguido la atención del rubio en mucho tiempo, quien lo miraba profundamente, pero sin expresión alguna en su rostro.

* * *

Era hora. Se había desvelado durante casi toda la noche, y finalmente entendió que debía contarlo, pues no podría guardarlo como un secreto por tanto tiempo. Según sus cálculos debía tener alrededor de unos cinco meses, y la favorecía principalmente el hecho de ser tan menuda, porque si bien su barriga ya estaba abultada aún podía taparla con camisas de Harry o Ron. Pero el momento del nacimiento iba a llegar, y eso no puede cubrirse sólo con ropa.

Aquella mañana despertó somnolienta pero más decidida que nunca antes en su vida. Había tomado un pergamino, pluma y tintero y escribió una larga carta, que una vez finalizada enrolló. No iría a desayunar para no perder más tiempo, así que emprendió camino a la lechucería justo después de despedir a sus amigos en la puerta del Gran Comedor, a quienes tuvo que obligar para que no la acompañaran. La seguían adonde fuera, y evitaban que hiciera cualquier tipo de esfuerzo. No tendría como recompensarles todo lo que hacían por ella.

Sin embargo ese día no llegó a destino, pues cuando la joven se dirigía a la torre unos ágiles brazos y manos taparon su boca, internándola en contra de su voluntad en uno de los oscuros pasillos inutilizados del primer piso. Por supuesto que se removió con todas sus fuerzas, pegando puñetazos, patadas y arañando todo lo que podía. Mas no dio resultado.

– Hermione sería más fácil poder hablar contigo si dejas de removerte de esa forma – le susurró una gélida voz a su oído, que pareció repercutir en todo su cuerpo, puesto que perdió la movilidad por completo.

– Draco ¿qué… qué estás haciendo? –el sonido de su voz fue tan débil que el rubio tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por escucharla.

– Tranquila, sabes que no voy a hacerte daño – las manos de él recorrieron lentamente la extensión de sus brazos, para tener como parada final la barriga de la castaña. No podía dar por sentado nada, pues ella tenía mucha ropa. Claro, si estaban a mitad de febrero y el frío te calaba hasta los huesos. Sin embargo él lo sentía, había algo allí que reaccionaba a su toque y hacía a su corazón acelerarse. ¿Sería posible entonces que ella estuviera esperando un niño suyo? ¿O tal vez una niña? Si así fuera, le gustaría un nombre como Stela, Aurora, Galatea, y hasta quizá podría convencer a Hermione del nombre Cilene. Pero si fuera un pequeño Malfoy definitivamente se llamaría Nova, Perseus o Scorpius, porque esa es la costumbre familiar. Pero ¿habría costumbre familiar si se enteraran que la madre del bebé es hija de muggles? Eso no acabaría nada bien.

– Hermione – la llamó el rubio al mismo tiempo que tomaba su cintura y la giraba para mirarla a los ojos – debemos hablar ¿no crees?

– Debo darte muchas explicaciones – contestó la muchacha con los ojos empañados – te diré todo lo que quieras saber.

– Está bien, solo tranquila ¿sí? – Draco le dedicó una leve sonrisa – ¿por qué no me lo has dicho? ¿no crees que tengo derecho a saber de mi hijo?

– Tenía miedo… aún lo tengo, no sé cómo llevar esto adelante – hizo una pausa para tomar aliento – sabía que no ibas a querer un niño con una sangresucia, tu familia, tus amigos… los… amigos… de tu padre, ya sabes, todos ellos probablemente me matarían – el joven hacía un gran esfuerzo para escucharla, pues ella estaba susurrando – y eso incluye a mi bebé… no quiero que nada malo le ocurra Draco – la castaña se derrumbó contra el pecho del ojigris, mientras un torrente de lágrimas salía de sus ojos – por favor no dejes que le hagan daño…

– Jamás dejaría que le hicieran nada malo Mione, ni a él ni a ti – dijo antes de besar su sien – prometo que voy a protegerlos con mi vida si es necesario.

– ¡EY! ¿QUÉ ESTÁN HACIENDO POR AQUÍ USTEDES DOS? – alguien había aparecido desde las sombras sorprendiéndolos con sus gritos – ¡NIÑA!¡ALÉJATE DE DRACO!

* * *

 **¿Y? ¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Vale la pena que continúe ésta historia? ¿Les gustaría contarme lo que piensan? Pues pueden hacerlo en un review ¡YO ENCANTADA DE LEERLOS!**

 ** _Besotes_**

 ** _B~_**


	2. Yo puedo sola

**Disclaimer:** **los personajes mencionados en esta historia le pertenecen a mi adorada J.K. Rowling.**

 **Advertencias: el relato incluye, o incluirá palabras que pueden resultar desagradables o groseras. Además hay posibilidades de alguna escena que contenga lemmon o violencia explícita (esa es la razón del rating M) por lo tanto aconsejo leer bajo su propia responsabilidad.**

 **Agradezco a todos los que han leído mi historia, y este capítulo va dedicado especialmente para _Mariana Rosillo, malfoyaggs19, ElisaD92, Pauli Jean Malfoy y CynthiaMellark_ por haberme dejado su opinión. Les recomiendo que lean mi nota al final.**

* * *

 _Febrero de 1997, sexto año, Hogwarts_

Hermione dirigió la vista rápidamente a la persona recién llegada, y no se sorprendió en absoluto de verlo allí.

– Hola Hagrid – saludó – supongo que te ha tocado el turno de niñero esta mañana ¿no es así?

– Bueno – el gigante clavó sus ojos en el suelo, avergonzado – los chicos se preocupan por ti, por tu estado, ya sabes… eso de allí – dijo señalando hacia su vientre – no es conveniente que andes por ahí sola, y menos ahora con todo lo que está ocurriendo y toda esa gente peligrosa que anda rondando por todos lados, sabes que creo que no hay lugar más seguro que Hogwarts pero hoy en día ya no se puede confiar en nadie porque Quién-tú-sabes está ganando seg... – se detuvo de golpe de su incesante parloteo sólo para mirar en dirección a Draco, mientras su rostro se ensombrecía – ¡QUITA TUS MANOS DE ELLA! ¡MALDITA SERPIENTE ENGAÑOSA Y TRAICIONERA! – alzó la voz al igual que su dedo índice, con el cual señalaba al rubio. Hermione se estremeció por un momento, pero recordó que sólo se trataba de una buen persona intentando hacer algo amable.

– Shh ¡HAGRID! ¿Crees que sea necesario gritar? – la castaña se acercó al hombre para tomar su mano – tranquilo ¿sí? Malfoy y yo estamos arreglando los malentendidos. Gracias por preocuparte por mí pero te prometo que estoy bien.

– ¿Pretendes que yo me crea que estarás bien al lado de este ponzoñoso y engreído hurón? Pues déjame que lo ponga en duda...

– Sólo déjanos terminar de charlar, de verdad ¿no me habías dicho una vez que no hay hechizo que no pueda hacer? – intentó persuadirlo – soy capaz de cuidarme entonces – le sonrió dulcemente para darle tranquilidad.

– Lo siento Herm pero no te dejaré aquí con él – su semblante era serio, y estaba decidido.

– Hagrid no soy una niña, puedo cuidarme sola...

– De verdad no tengo intenciones de discutir contigo así que... no se habla más, voy a llevarte de vuelta con los chicos – la ojimiel miró al rubio y se dio cuenta que su mandíbula estaba tensa, de seguro se mordía la lengua para evitar lanzar una buena cantidad de maldiciones. Intentando calmarlo le dio un fuerte abrazo, y habló sobre su oído, mientras detrás de ellos Hagrid carraspeaba sonoramente.

– Te prometo que hablaremos luego – debía alejarlos si no quería que se desatara una gran pelea allí mismo – esta noche, donde siempre – indicó para luego dedicarle una última sonrisa, dar media vuelta y emprender camino a las escaleras – vamos Hagrid.

Por supuesto que su amigo la siguió, pero no se dirigieron la palabra en todo el transcurso. Suponía que estaba avergonzado, o muy enfadado, y ella tenía un torbellino de ideas invadiendo su cabeza en aquel momento para prestar atención a otra cosa que no fuera el próximo encuentro con Draco. Comprendió que habían llegado al Gran Comedor cuando comenzó a oír el murmullo que producían los alumnos, el continuo tintineo de los cubiertos al chocar con los platos, cada uno de ellos ajenos a la triste realidad de la joven, pero igualmente golpeados por el inminente regreso de Quién-no-debe-ser-nombrado y los peligros que posiblemente acechaban a muchas de sus familias justo en aquel momento. Pero como autómata, incluso a sabiendas de que él posiblemente no estuviera allí, dirigió su mirada a la mesa de Slytherin; vio entonces como Crabbe, Goyle y Zabini observaban a las águilas y lanzaban sonoras carcajadas. Seguramente estaban burlándose de la pobre Luna, que totalmente absorta a lo que ocurría a su alrededor, llevaba unos aros en forma de nabos que eran tan grandes como sus ojos. Sintió una oleada de rabia atravesarle el pecho, y podría haberlos maldecido si no fuera porque se aproximaban al lugar dónde estaban desayunando sus amigos. La castaña vio la confusión en sus rostros, y las preguntas no se hicieron esperar.

– ¿Ha pasado algo Hagrid? ¿Por qué traes esa cara? – inquirió el joven Weasley.

– Muchachos yo… – miró de soslayo a Hermione, pero ésta no le devolvió ningún gesto – hablen con ella. He cumplido mi deber aquí, si me disculpan necesito realizar… tengo… yo ya debo irme – sin más el hombre desapareció silenciosamente mientras los jóvenes miraban a su amiga con impaciencia.

– Y bien Mione ¿qué le ocurría a Hagrid? – interrogó el pelinegro.

– Nada Harry, sabes que lo tiene muy sensible lo que me ocurre – indicó la castaña al mismo tiempo que se sentaba entre sus amigos – siente que debe protegerme hasta de una piedra porque tiene un gran instinto de padre, eso es todo – aseguró – tengo hambre, menos mal que no me he perdido todo el desayuno – comenzó a servirse unas salchichas con huevos intentando no demostrar lo alterada que se sentía. Para su suerte, Harry y Ron parecieron convencerse y no la molestaron con más preguntas por lo que restaba de la jornada escolar.

* * *

Aquella noche luego de la cena, se encontraba aislada en un rincón de la sala común intentado leer un grueso libro, pero su corazón palpitaba fuerte contra su pecho y sus manos sudaban sin parar, impidiendo su concentración. Estaba aterrada, su mente no dejaba de formular pregunta tras pregunta _"¿Y si Draco no llegaba nunca? ¿Qué haría si todo era un engaño? ¿Él de verdad estaba dispuesto a hacerse cargo de su bebé?"._ Que poco Gryffindor estaba siendo, el mismísimo Godric estaría removiéndose en su tumba totalmente avergonzado de la actitud de la muchacha, así que haciendo un gran esfuerzo, alejó aquellas dudas y decidió confiar en el padre de su hijo. El mismo que estuvo observándola durante todo el día, enviando miradas de soslayo, sonriendo de forma casi imperceptible, haciéndola sentir que todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Sin embargo sabía que no era así, no importaba si intentaba pensar cosas positivas, pues eso no impedía que las fuerzas oscuras siguieran creciendo cada día. De la misma forma que crecía el pequeño bulto en su estómago... su pequeño bebé necesitaría protección, sus padres también la necesitaban, todos los que la rodeaban serían un blanco fácil sólo por pertenecer a un grupo cercano al Niño que vivió. Se formó entonces una idea algo rara y muy poco, o para nada, parecida a lo que ella haría y esa misma noche se la contaría a Draco; necesitaba de alguien para rearmar su plan... Pero de pronto sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos, y levantó la vista hacia las personas que acababan de situarse frente al sillón donde estaba sentada.

– ¿Qué ocurre chicos? – preguntó entrecerrando los ojos ante los gestos enfadados de sus amigos.

– ¿No hay algo que tengas para decirnos? – habló Ron.

– Pues no ¿están bien ustedes?

– Hermione ya deja de fingir por favor y vamos a ahorrarnos las adivinanzas – indicó Harry – el pobre Hagrid ha cantado como una gallina ¿de verdad piensas que es buena idea volver a confiar en Malfoy? – la joven Gryffindor se tomó un segundo antes de contestar, recapacitando ante la diferencia muy perceptible entre las formas de hablar de sus amigos. Mientras Ron era un tanto arrebatado e insensible, Harry poseía un sarcasmo digno de una serpiente, sin embargo a ambos les sobraba humildad.

– Yo nunca dejé de confiar en él Harry, sólo me alejé porque las cosas estaban feas entre nosotros – la muchacha cerró el libro y se puso de pie – sí, he hablado con Draco hoy y me he convencido aún más que no sabía nada de lo que me ocurre – comenzó a caminar en dirección a las escaleras que la llevaban a su habitación, pero se detuvo antes de llegar a ellas y los miró – gracias por preocuparse, no se imaginan cuanto aprecio que quieran cuidarme... pero nos debemos una charla – sin más que decir subió tranquilamente los escalones. Se tomaría una ducha antes de escabullirse a su cita.

* * *

Los minutos parecían cada vez más largos para la castaña, que estaba recostada mirando fijamente la parte superior de su cama. Ya había repasado mentalmente la cantidad de aulas que había en el castillo, el número de vidrios que poseían las ventanas del Gran Comedor y hasta contó los frascos que tenía Snape en su mazmorra para pasar el tiempo de espera. Cuando por fin el reloj marcó medianoche se precipitó a las escaleras, pero tal fue su sorpresa cuando encontró a Ron y Harry sentados frente a la chimenea, obviamente esperándola.

– ¿No intentarán impedir que salga o sí? Saben muy bien que daré pelea, y no creo que quieran pelear contra una embarazada...

– Estás siendo muy ilógica Hermione, sabes muy bien que no vamos a impedirte nada... y por supuesto no pelearemos contra una mujer en la dulce espera – dijo el joven Weasley imitando su frase.

– Entonces están aquí para convencerme, pero déjenme decirles chicos que no hay nada que puedan hacer para convencerme de no ir.

– Tampoco vamos a perder nuestro tiempo intentando evitar lo inevitable – indicó el ojiverde mientras negaba con la cabeza.

– Bueno... Entonces... Eh... Pues gracias por entender...

– Nosotros iremos contigo.

– De eso ni hablar – dijo con firmeza la castaña.

– No es necesario hablarlo, ya está decidido – aseguró Ron.

– ¿¡Es que ustedes se han golpeado la cabeza!?

– La última vez que revisé, la que parecía haberse golpeado eres tú – y allí estaban otra vez esas malditas contestaciones de Harry.

– No irán conmigo, esto es entre Malfoy y yo.

– Hermione – la llamó Ron – escúchame – dijo, mientras tomaba sus manos y traspasaba su mente con sus brillantes ojos azules – así como nosotros no podremos hacer que cambies de idea sobre correr hacia los brazos de Malfoy, tú no podrás evitar que te acompañemos – habló con voz suave, como si intentara hacerle entender a una niña que no le pueden comprar un juguete – ¿entiendes? – por supuesto que eso hizo que la sangre de la castaña hirviera, y soltando sus manos del agarre de Weasley rápidamente se abrió paso entre ellos.

– Si tengo que maldecirlos lo haré – se giró a mirarlos cuando se encontró frente a la puerta de entrada – no intenten desafiarme.

– ¿Crees que esto es una pelea para ver cuál de nosotros es más fuerte Hermione? ¿Es que debemos pegarnos un papel en la frente que diga "IDIOTAS DEL SIGLO"? Desde el momento en que nos has contado que esa maldita serpiente ha huido como el gran cobarde que es, nos hemos hecho cargo de ti y de tu hijo como nunca antes... no me malinterpretes ¡Por Merlín, eres nuestra amiga y haríamos cualquier cosa por ti! Pero al menos respeta nuestros esfuerzos y no vayas detrás de la persona que te ha tirado igual que a una cosa descartable – sólo cuando terminó, el Elegido se dio cuenta que había estado gritando, porque se encontraba sofocado por la falta de aire en sus pulmones y su amiga estaba derramando lágrimas en silencio.

– Lo sé – sollozó la ojimiel – ¡sé que quieren protegerme pero entiendan que no necesito que hagan eso! ¡Quiero que piensen en ustedes y en sus familias! – gritó furiosa – Yo también tengo gente a quien proteger y si ustedes... si ustedes están todo el tiempo metiéndose en mi camino terminarán por... – no podía ni quería continuar aquella oración.

– ¿Terminaremos por hacer qué cosa Mione? – interrogó el más pequeño de los hombres Weasleys.

– Terminarán por matar a todos los que amo – su voz fue casi un susurro, pero suficiente para causar daño. Ron abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y se notaba que la sangre se acumulaba en sus mejillas; en cambio Harry la miraba fijamente, con la decepción reflejada en sus orbes verdes. _"Perfecto"_ pensó Hermione, ahora estaba segura de que no iban a seguirla, aunque posiblemente también la odiarían. Les echó una última mirada y salió de aquel lugar. Caminó tan rápido como se lo permitieron sus piernas, sin necesidad de ponerse pensar en el camino, pues conocía de memoria el recorrido hasta el aula _de siempre._ Prácticamente no se detuvo a prestar atención a los alrededores, y de haber tenido menos suerte Filch la habría atrapado, pero llegó a destino sin más inconvenientes que un corazón destrozado y un rostro bañado en lágrimas saladas.

* * *

 **Saben que acepto todo tipo de comentarios mientras sean constructivos, así que... ¿algo que deba corregir? ¿algo que te ha gustado mucho? Me encantaría que me lo hagas saber con un reviews :3**

 **He decidido hacer una votación con pequeños detalles que no son muy relevantes en la historia que tengo planeada, por lo que los dejaré elegir:**

 ***¿Les gustaría que el hijo de Hermione y Draco sea niño o niña?**

 **Pueden votar con un comentario, y por supuesto ganará la opción más elegida. Así que ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER! Espero hayan disfrutado de este capítulo, con cada uno que voy escribiendo intento hacerlo más largo.**

 _ **Besotes.**_

 _ **B~**_


End file.
